


He can't act

by neversaythree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaythree/pseuds/neversaythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, membro della più famosa boyband della storia, idolo indiscusso delle teenagers, si scopre fatalmente incapace di schiaffeggiare per finta il proprio ragazzo e band mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can't act

**Author's Note:**

> SALVE, GIOVANI E NON! Qui è neversaythree con "He can't act", una cosina fluff e senza grandi pretese, che ho scritto perché, dai, eravamo tutti un po' sconvolti da quell'atrocità della camicia nel video di Best song ever, e so che magari qualcuno non starà capendo di cosa parlo, quindi leggete la storia, pargolini, con la mia speranza che vi piaccia :3  
> La dedico, a proposito, a Mait, che è stata a sentirmi mentre ci scleravo su ♥  
> Enjoy :333

Ben Winston ha fame. Tutti hanno fame, a dire il vero, ma Ben Winston ci tiene a puntualizzarlo ogni tredici secondi, facendo innervosire Harry più di quanto sia sufficiente.   
James, onnipresente sul set da quando sono iniziate le riprese di _Best song ever_ , sembra essere l’unico a cui sia rimasto un vago briciolo di pazienza, e si prodiga ad aiutare Harry con inutili “Concentrati”, o “Fai finta che sia qualcun altro e non Louis”.   
La situazione, per dovere di cronaca, è la seguente.   
Tutti i cinque membri degli One Direction sono bloccati sul set del loro ennesimo video musicale, costretti a non muoversi ed a sorbirsi cameramen, membri di sorta dell’equipe e _Ben Winston,_ che si lamentano per essere a loro volta bloccati a girare all’ora di pranzo.   
La colpa di tutto questo, come Ben e persino Niall, affamatissimo, ci tengono a ricordare, è di Harry.   
La scena è semplice: la boyband ha appena avuto un colloquio con un certo Marcel, interpretato da Harry, e sono tutti indignati dalle sue futili ed assurde proposte in campo “vestiario”. Il vero Harry, allora, prende le redini da paladino della situazione e affronta per primo uno dei due produttori, interpretato da Niall, per poi passare all’altro, che altri non è che Louis.   
Ciò che ad Harry si richiede, in questo momento, è di fingere di percuotere Louis in qualche modo. Ben gli ha persino dato campo libero, quando il suo stomaco ha iniziato a bramare uno dei tramezzini del bar di fronte agli studi.   
“Spintonalo, dagli una gomitata, un ceffone in testa: quello che ti pare” gli ha detto. Ed Harry Styles, membro della più famosa boyband della storia, idolo indiscusso delle teenagers, si scopre fatalmente incapace di schiaffeggiare per finta il proprio ragazzo e _band mate._  
A Louis, in un primo momento, la questione fa ridere, forse lo inorgoglisce pure. All’undicesimo ciack, però, diventa troppo anche per lui.   
“ _Forza,_ babe, non vorremmo starci tutto il giorno?”   
No, ovvio che Harry non vuole starci tutto il giorno.   
“Gesù, Styles! Fai l’uomo e fallo cadere da quella sedia!”   
“Harry, _ho fame_ ”  
“Sta’ un po’ zitto, Niall”  
I tentativi di Harry, a detta di James, sono “troppo rigidi”, a detta di Liam “poco realistici” e a detta di Ben “fanno schifo”.   
Louis, dalla sua postazione sulla sedia girevole in pelle, ha caldo, oltre che fame, con tutti quei peli finti addosso, e pensa saggiamente che a questo punto sia meglio sollevare Harry dal suo disagio, darci un taglio con questa faccenda e andare a togliersi il dannato cerone, a farsi fare da Harry una sega veloce nel primo sgabuzzino in cui potranno incappare e poi raggiungere gli altri da Nando’s. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.   
“Ma se questa scena la lasciassimo perdere?” chiede, quindi, a chi di dovere. Il quale però non fa in tempo a rispondere e probabilmente neanche a prendere in considerazione la cosa, perché Harry decide di sorprendere i presenti – e far fuggire Niall, in cerca di un destino migliore – con un “No, lo faccio”    
  
“Giuro che questa è l’ultima” sente borbottare, tra sé, Ben. Harry lo ignora, si posiziona lì dove c’è la X, in nastro bordeaux, sul pavimento. Si concentra, mentre il tale con il cartello del ciack lo fa schioccare rumorosamente, mentre le telecamere si accendono e gli viene fatto segno di procedere.   
Louis ha messo su la sua espressione infastidita che, neanche troppo sorprendentemente, non si è intaccata con il numero di riprese, ed anzi sembra anche più convincente. Harry gli si fa più vicino, lo guarda. E anche con quell’evidente scambio di peluria tra la sua testa e le sue braccia, è… _Louis_.   
Perciò quello che fa, cercando di mantenere un’espressione pressappoco spavalda, è stropicciare il colletto della camicia di Louis. Questo, e una spintarella alla sedia, tanto per gradire.   
Louis, dal canto suo, si comporta come se il copione dicesse effettivamente così, e si risistema la camicia, per poi gettarsi _letteralmente_ dalla sedia in questione.   
Qualcuno grida uno “Stop!”, Louis si rialza.   
“La camicia, Harry?” gli fa, teneramente ironico, “Fai sul serio?”  
“Ok, la teniamo” interviene Ben, più esasperato che davvero convinto. “Ci vediamo lunedì per l’ultima parte”  
Harry, a questo punto, causa la stanchezza o la fine dei suoi tormenti, prova quasi un moto d’affetto verso Ben Winston.   
Almeno fin quando quello: “Mi raccomando di esserci tutti” inizia, “Tranne te, Harry. In caso non si lamenterebbe nessuno. Disperdetevi”   
Mentre lasciano il set, Harry finge un broncio, gli altri ridono; Louis, con ancora il trucco addosso, ma privo di peli che non siano i suoi, gli sfiora accidentalmente il cavallo dei pantaloni, sorridendo.  
Ed Harry sorride di rimando, perché, è appurato, con Louis non sa recitare. 


End file.
